


Questionable Choices

by MaLady335



Series: You Can't Retire From Being A Dom [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, Dominion War (Star Trek), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Light BDSM, Loneliness, Lots of cuddles, No Sex, No Smut, Pet Play, but not the focus of the story, during the Dominion occupation of DS9, rated m for the BDSM, suggestions of abuse but none shown or heavily discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: After her misadventures with Dukat Petrina ends up with another high profile client of dubious morals, Weyoun.AKA Weyoun gets a dominatrix, does need some context from the previous story for the main character.
Relationships: Vreenak (Star Trek)/Original Character(s), Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Character, Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You Can't Retire From Being A Dom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main thing to know if you haven't read the previous story is that Petrina is a retired Dominatrix. Her most stable client is the Romulan Senator Vreenak and she has a friendly relationship with Garak. She previously had a several month long dom/sub relationship with Gul Dukat that she is trying to distance herself from after he disrespected her boundaries and Vreenak specifically.

After Petrina left Deep Space 9 she moved around a lot. Part of it was her paranoia of being found, another was that she simply couldn’t find a place that felt like home. Due to her moving so frequently she lost most of her subs. And with the Dominion and Cardassia having control of DS9 she lost contact with the few friends she had made there. Bajor was essentially cut off since DS9 was between it and the rest of the quadrant. She only ever got a message every now and again from Garak simply letting her know he was alive and fighting. In a lot of ways she was more alone than ever.

After her third move the only one who kept consistent contact was Vreenak. Her social life became so dull she was spending time with Vreenak outside of their dom/sub relationship. He seemed oddly pleased with her increased attention which she found unusual seeing as their previous attempt to make their relationship more than just BDSM related after his wife’s death had went so badly they had sworn off penetrative sex in all future engagements.

Petrina suspected that he was getting lonely. Senator Letant was the closest thing he had to a friend that she could see and they had at best a mutual respect built out of their political rivalry. Being vice-chairman of the Tal-Shair had certainty not made him any friends in Romulan space. At least that’s what he would tell her when she would ask him about his social life.

If she wasn’t in such a lonely spot she would probably have felt bad for caving to Vreenak’s request to go to the Dominion dinner with him. While she held no love for the Federation she certainly did not approve of the Dominion. Out of the major governmental bodies the Federation gave it’s citizens and the worlds within it’s bounds the most freedom and rights. Which made it the best of the bunch but being the best when your competition is the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Empire, the Cardassian Empire, and the rising Dominion is not high praise.

“There won’t be any discussion of policy. I wouldn’t have invited you if there were. Both for security reasons and I know how you hate to hear me talk politics.” They were strolling though his temporary quarters on a Romulan outpost. The outpost was on a moon that was surprisingly lush and humid. “It’s just a friendly dinner with the Dominion ambassador and a few other planets’ officials who have a non-aggression pact with the Dominion. Outside of the Dominion ambassador I find the group to be poor company so I’d greatly appreciate it if you came.” 

Her arms were wrapped around one of his own as they went to a small garden curated to show off the most vibrant of the moons plant life.

She knew it was a bad idea, “Okay but only as a favor to you. We’ve been close long enough I suppose I can indulge you on occasion.” But she couldn’t bare another evening alone in her quarters.

A small smile rose from his lips, “I’m glad to hear you don’t mind indulging me in my old age.”

“You’re hardly old, especially by Romulan standards.” She scoffed.

“No but our relationship certainty feels more like an old marriage of late.” He teased in that tone that always feels a little too harsh but only if you didn’t realize that’s just a part of Romulan conversation rather than a real jab.

“I suppose I should do something to liven things up then.” She stated.

“I hope nothing too drastic I’ve been quite liking the change, it feels like coming home.” His voice drifted as he stared out at the middle distance for a moment.

‘I’m not your wife Vreenak. I thought we had this settled.’ Is what Petrina thought but at the moment didn’t have the heart to say. She was getting soft if she was letting sentimentality get in the way of enforcing her boundaries.

_____________________________________________

Petrina chose to wear a vibrant red dress that draped over one shoulder and hugged her form but had enough width in the legs to make for easy movement. If she was gonna be there as essentially arm candy she might as well use it as an excuse to look good. There wasn’t nearly as many reasons to dress up anymore so best to make the most of any chance she got.

Vreenak was wearing a smart looking if rather unsurprisingly dull colored suit when they met up. The dinner itself was on one of the planets that had recently taken the non-aggression pact with the Dominion. She was relieved to see that several of the other politicians had a plus one. 

The party was smaller than she was expecting. Though from what little she knew the few other political guests were the ones who had decently sized military funding so she suspected that this may just be more Dominion courting than anything else. There were a handful of Jem’Hadar there but it was clear they were there for the ambassador’s protection more than anything else.

Petrina had never meet a Vorta before and found the ambassador’s purple eyes and slight stature rather appealing.

“Ambassador Weyoun this is one of my oldest friends Petrina.” Vreenak introduced them.

“Wonderful to meet you. A friend of Vreenak’s is a friend of mine.” His smile seemed genuine.

“We’ve known each other since before I was made vice-chairman.” Vreenak added.

I took Vreenak’s arm as we walked about before the dinner was to begin. Admiring the décor of what looked more like an art museum rather than a dining hall, Weyoun walking on the other side of Vreenak. Ambassador Weyoun stayed rather close to Vreenak throughout the night. In fact he sat right next to him during dinner. It was obvious who the Dominion was most hungry to add to their ranks.

She could see why Vreenak gravitated towards Weyoun so much. They both had that prideful air that seemingly only legacy politicians had as well as being well spoken. Weyoun also was either a very adapt liar or was so naive that the usual biting tone that made many Romulan’s unpalatable to many other cultures did not seem to phase him one bit. She hadn’t seen Vreenak talk so easily with someone since his wife passed away.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Vreenak stood to no doubt go to the bathroom leaving Weyoun and Petrina for an awkward moment that only friends of a friend who are forced to be alone know.

“Are you headed to anywhere of interest after this ambassador?” She asked simply to break the odd silence that fell on their end of the table.

“No just back to Terok Nor once tonight’s festivities are complete.” He answered. 

“Have you had a chance to visit Bajor yet?” She lightly held her glass.

“Not yet we are negotiating with the Bajoran government about letting some Dominion personal go onto the planet.” His voice held a politeness that seemed to be his natural tone, “Have you ever been?”

“Only once, one of my coworkers was Bajoran and offered to let me go with her family for the Gratitude Festival. I found where I visited rather beautiful and the festival was enjoyable.” The liquor they gave out was local and not something she recognized but had a fruity taste and a high alcohol content if the burning in her nose was to be believed.

“What kind of work do you do?” He swirled his own drink at seeing Petrina take one.

“I do cataloging mostly. Pretty dull stuff but there is work almost everywhere for it.” She sat her glass down, a finger tracing around the rim.

“You make it sound as though you spend much of your time traveling?” He set his own glass down without even taking a drink.

She paused as Vreenak returned to sit between them, “As of late I have. I haven’t quite found a place to settle down in but with the war it has made movement difficult.”

“Yes seeing things return to normalcy is a priority of the Dominion.” He said to diplomatically avoid getting into a discussion of the war.

Something Petrina was thankful for. She would have a hard time stomaching listening to Dominion apologetics right now.

“Are you not a fan of our hosts cuisine Weyoun? You haven’t had much of it.” Vreenak commented.

Weyoun gave a chuckle, “No Vorta don’t have a strong sense of taste so sadly the subtleties of the dish are lost on me just as this fine art is.”

“Are you not interested in art or are you suggesting that Vorta also don’t have good eyesight?” Petrina asked curious.

“You are correct we Vorta do have bad eyesight but we were also not given any sense of aesthetics so this rooms charms are wasted on me.” He gestured to the elaborate molding.

“It never occurred to me that aesthetics was something one was given? I always assumed it was something that was acquired through observation and experience.” Petrina responded.

Weyoun gave a thoughtful look, “We Vorta are cloned and while we hold our predecessors memories I suppose one could see us individuals as lacking in experience.”

It seemed her comment had intrigued Weyoun since once the dinner was complete he asked Vreenak and Petrina to go about and observe the paintings and sculpture more closely. Being closer made it easier for him to see the work but also made for some quiet conversation which mostly involved him asking their opinion of whichever piece they were looking at.

Weyoun on one side of Vreenak while Petrina was on the other. She couldn’t help but notice that Weyoun seemed to almost flirt with Vreenak. But she could easily just be misreading the social ques or they had a different meaning to Vorta than what the occasional elbow touch and soft laugh suggested to her. If it wasn’t for the fact The Dominion was trying to get the Romulans to join their military force she would have greatly approved of someone showing interest in Vreenak. 

She had no desire to say anything, especially to Vreenak. He was enjoying himself too much for once for her to feel comfortable breaking his bubble about Weyoun’s interest in him. For being the vice-chairman of the Tal Shiar he could be remarkably dense where his own relationships were concerned.

She had often suspected his wife’s death hadn’t been an accident but either he had already looked into it and found nothing or he felt his station protected him to the point no one would dare go after him through his wife. Petrina had never voiced this suspicion due to both wanting to stay out of Romulan affairs but also because she didn’t want to ramp up Vreenak’s paranoia which was already quite high.

Vreenak was called away for his opinion on something for a politician she didn’t know leaving Weyoun and Petrina alone again. Now a bit tipsy she didn’t feel nearly as awkward and held out her arm for Weyoun to take.

“Ambassador?” While not Romulan she did appreciate the Romulan tradition of the elder of a duo leading the younger regardless of gender.

He smiled, “Of course.” A light blush bloomed on his face as he took her arm.

“He’s rather fond of you.” She stated taking him of a walk around the large room.

He shook his head, “Hm?” must have been lost in thought.

“Vreenak. He talks very easily with you.” Petrina elaborated.

“I suppose he does. I’ve never found him difficult to talk to.” She raised an eyebrow at that.

They paused to observe a large statue that depicted a man fighting a snake that was coming out of his mouth. Most likely some sort of legend that she didn’t know.

“That seems odd to me since the way Romulan’s speak is often considered harsh or rude at best. And I’ve been around him for over a decade and I still have trouble separating the tone I hear from what he is actually saying.”

He looked over to where Vreenak was seemingly starting an argument with a different political figure now, “I suppose that has to do with our different translators. Dominion officials like myself are given a very innovative model,” Weyoun turned to look back at her, “it translates more than just the direct words in a language. I suppose most alpha quadrant translators are just not as advanced, which would lead to such an impression.”

Not really interested in listening to the wonders of Dominion science she changed the subject, “Come let’s go save Vreenak before he starts an incident.”

All in all it wasn’t a bad evening. It might just be the isolation talking but she found the whole ordeal refreshing. Going to her lonely quarters didn’t feel so bad that night since she was too tired to care. She hadn’t given too much thought to that night till a week later when she got a message on her pad.

‘Would you like to meet for lunch?’ - Ambassador Weyoun

There was any number of reasons he could be asking to meet her. Several of which she did not like. The main one being either wanting to get information about Vreenak from her or he had mentioned her to Dukat and was arranging for them too meet. Maybe Vreenak’s paranoia was rubbing off on her?

Either way she couldn’t think of any logical reason to not accept the request that wouldn’t either reveal her past relations with Dukat, which she had no desire to bring up or end up offending him. And she knew from experience how offending someone in power even for something that seems small can end badly.

So she accepted his request and he choose an outpost near her that he would be visiting to meet at. Petrina was familiar with the outpost and it had a few restaurants on it. She choose the Vulcan place since there were a few dishes she missed having since her sub from Vulcan had moved on and Weyoun’s weak sense of taste would probably not be bothered by the rather bland cuisine. 

Since they were meeting publicly she didn’t expect any hostility. Having arrived early she picked a booth but didn’t have to wait long for him to join her. His Jem’Hadar guards caught a few eyes but stayed outside of the restaurant which she thought was a little odd.

It was only once he sat down and they both had gotten their food that things made sense.

“Vreenak had mentioned in passing that you used to do a number of private services?” He asked.

Well that explains why he didn’t want his guards nearby, “Yes I was a professional dominatrix. It’s no longer my profession but I do lend out my services to my friends.”

Like at the dinner he mostly was picking at his food, “Well then I suppose I couldn’t convince you to view me as one of your friends?”

“That depends on what you want to do. And honestly there is plenty of other folks who do this kind of work why go to me specifically?” She was a little curious.

“Vreenak had emphasized how discreet you were and due to my position I cannot technically partake of such things.” He said his eyes scanning the room.

That was an odd sort of phrasing, “Technically? Do you mean the Founders wouldn’t approve?”

His face got a hard look for a moment, his eyes locking on her at the mention of the Founders, “I’d rather not speak of what the Founders would and would not approve of at the moment.”

Petrina sighed, “Well then what were you wanting to do exactly? I will not give you an answer till I know.”

A flush then bloomed along his pale face for a moment before he got it under control, “I would like for you to...take care of me.” He paused for a moment clearly embarrassed, “I want you to tell me what to do, to do things for you and for you to tell me I’m going a good job.”

She blinked, “Okay I think I understand what kind of dynamic you are wanting. Did you want this to be a one time thing? Or something more long term? Some people do enjoy doing daily check-ins for this kind of play and I’m wondering where you want to go with this?” She asked feeling oddly surprised since she wasn’t expecting this sort of conversation when she walked in.

The blush had returned to his cheeks and while not as dark it did reach up the length of his ears, “Well the idea of doing something more long term would be great but I think starting out with something small would be best. As much as I want this I don’t know how often I’d be able to and whether we are compatible.”

“That makes sense.” Petrina took a bite as she thought.

Weyoun must have taken her pause for hesitation, “I am also able to compensate you handsomely for your discretion. It would sooth some of my worries if I were to give you something for your services.”

She honestly didn’t really need the money, her savings are deep enough to hold her a float for a long while. And having a sub who is such a target as Weyoun would normally be off the table. But she has been so lonely and bored lately. Maybe getting back into BDSM professionally would do her some good. She would at the very least be less alone.

Resting on her elbows she leaned towards him, “Well if you want to pay me than who am I to say no. When should we get started?”

__________________________________________

Over the next few days they ironed out what they would be doing in the scene. Once that was decided they set a time and met at her current place. He arrived on time and with his guard somewhere other than outside her door. Weyoun would be spending the evening with Petrina and leaving in the morning so they had plenty of time to get to know one another. 

“Come here,” she ordered from her armchair and he obeyed, “Kneel.”

Sitting in front of her they started with the collar. It was just one she replicated ,so nothing special just a plain black collar. She tightened it around his neck but with enough space for several fingers to fit between the leather and his neck. A slight blush had already started to creep across his face at her unwavering attention.

“So handsome.” Petrina kissed him on the forehead which caused the blush to darken considerably, “Go grab us something to drink.” she pointed him to her liquor cabinet. 

He came back quickly with drinks in hand prepared to go back to kneeling, “No, no, here.” She gestured to her lap.

Without comment he shimmied his slight frame onto her lap. He was taller than her but she had some mass on him. Petrina took the glass of alcohol from him.

“Thank you Weyoun you listen so well.” She ran a hand through his hair, some of it loosening from around his ears.

“I live to serve.” He quietly murmured his eyes never staying on her for long since it seemed to make his blush worse.

She pulled him down to rest more heavily on her. One arm around his waist while the other switched between drinking and petting through his thick but smooth hair. Petrina could feel him relaxing in her arms, his breathing getting in time with hers.

They cuddled for a bit while they drank. Her fingers occasionally drifting from his waist to skim up his spine or trail down his delicate ears. He was relatively quiet, seemingly having nothing to say at the moment. When she finished her drink Petrina she sat the glass down and ran her hand through his hair and down his neck. As her fingers skimmed over his neck she felt a soft vibrating from his throat, like purring. Yet she couldn’t hear anything, it reminded her of the vibrations Dukat would let off when he got relaxed but those would come out of his chest and she could hear those unlike Weyoun’s.

It took him a little longer to finish his drink. Petrina took the glass from him and set it down. For the moment he seemed content to just cuddle. He seemed rather touch starved since he seemed to outright press himself into her hands as she pet him.

With a kiss to the top of his head she pushed him back, “Weyoun go to the replicator and get us something to eat.” He did as she asked without question, returning with two plates one of bregit lung for her and his was a plate of fruits she didn’t recognize.

Like with the previous times she’s ate with Weyoun he mainly just pushed his food around, “Eat your food Weyoun. You deserve to eat.” That got him to start eating at least.

It took only a bit more encouragement to get Weyoun to eat all of his food. 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Go put the plates away than go start my bath.”

“Yes Madam.” Petrina waited a few minutes to organize a few things on her pad before she joined Weyoun in the bathroom.

The sound of rushing water greeted her. Steam already gathering, changing the humidity of her bathroom. Weyoun sat on the edge of the large tub checking the temperature and adding in her favorite additives. 

“I’m surprised you have a bathtub. It’s quite a luxury.” He stated observing the colors swirling in the water.

She smiled, “It is rather luxurious. But I earned quite a bit from my previous work as a dominatrix to have me settled in most zones comfortably for a very long time. But my skills in cataloging is valued in most parts of the Alpha Quadrant.” She stood next to him her fingers trailing down his ear, “I also just love having a bath now and then.”

Petrina was glad to see that he was growing more comfortable. While his blushing and embarrassment is cute she would find a whole evening of that rather dull. Once the bath was adequately deep and hot she slipped out of her clothes. Weyoun’s eyes remained on the water till she reached for him. Eyes going straight to her face, a slight smile there as he took her hand and helped her sink into the sweet scented heat. A sigh of pleasure left her as the warmth surrounded her. Weyoun remained seated on the edge of the tub.

“Go and get me another drink handsome.” She ordered her eyes closed as she gestured to him.

She didn’t hear him leave or return. Only felt the cool glass enter her waiting hand. With a smile on her face she took a drink while looking at him.

“Why don’t you come in here and join me there is plenty of room for two?” She asked.

They hadn’t discussed any nudity beyond her bathing and nothing explicitly sexual. Mainly because Weyoun didn’t bring it up and had a clear idea of what he wanted in mind.

Hesitation entered his serine expression, “I...don’t know if I want to.”

Petrina took another drink, “That’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with saying no. You are already doing a perfect job.”

The reassurance seemed to help him a lot. It helped to bring a relaxed look to his face. Dipping her head into the large tub he helped wash her hair. His cool hands warming in the hot water. Petrina’s eyelids lowered as she observed his calm posture and slight smile. It seemed that he was becoming less nervous and more comfortable as the night went on.

When her bath was finished he brought her robe. It brought a smile to her face seeing him averting his eyes with a rampaging blush on his face. Slipping it on she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into her. His blush and dilated pupils had her hum contentedly. 

“How could someone so handsome be so good at following direction.” She leaned up to speak hotly in his ear, “I’m so lucky to have you wanting to be at my beck and call.” A slight whine left him as she rested back on her heels.

With a kiss to his nose they moved into the bedroom next. “Go pick out some clothes Weyoun.” She sat on the bed going through her work list for tomorrow while he went through her drawers.

“Madam.” Looking up she saw he had laid out a light black nightgown for her and a long sleeved and pants top and bottom set for himself.

“Won’t you get hot in that?” She asked.

“I’ve gotten rather used to the heat due to spending so much time with Cardassians.” He replied fiddling with smoothing out the cover.

She decided to not push it since it seemed to bother him, “Very well go get changed.”

Petrina changed into her night clothes while Weyoun did the same in her bathroom. Getting under the covers she continued to check her pad while she waited. When he returned he crawled into bed with her, his arms wrapping around her waist, head resting on her shoulder and a deep sigh escaping his chest. A hand reached up to stroke at his hair while he nuzzled into her neck his breaths tickling her collarbone. Once she was done checking over her work for tomorrow she pulled away from him to lay down in bed. 

Her hand traced down his face, “Would you like a kiss for being so good?” 

“Yes Madam.” With a smile she leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

It was a short chaste one that he pressed into. Parting she gave his forehead another kiss before saying goodnight and lying down to sleep.

The next morning Weyoun got up early and they shared a light breakfast.

“I have to say Madam that was a lovely evening.” He said more stirring than eating.

She smiled, “I’m glad you think so. Do you have any notes? Or is this to be a one time thing?”

“Since you mentioned it I would like to continue this. Of course I have a lot of work so I won’t be able to afford to come and visit as much as I would like.” He paused to take a drink of his tea, “So I was wondering if you would object to having daily check-ins. If that is the correct way to label it?”

Petrina took a drink of her coffee as she thought about it, “That’s a fine thing to call it depending on what you want to check in about. I don’t see anything particularly difficult on my end. But wouldn’t that be a bit of a breach in security for you?” She asked.

“Not if I keep all out our engagements on one pad that’ll have no work related content on it. Though I do appreciate your concern.” After breakfast Petrina removed Weyoun’s collar and therefore ending the scene. He took it with him when he left shortly afterwards.

END


	2. Chapter 2

So they set up a bit of a routine. Weyoun got up at the same time everyday and every morning he would send Petrina pictures of how he was looking and what he ate for breakfast. After giving suggestions and complementing him on his appearance she would get to what he ate. She always had to remind Weyoun to eat more. He always got the proper proportions of food but seemed to have difficultly eating without encouragement. 

It was the same arrangement with lunch except she would ask him how he was feeling in more detail and often give him small tasks to do before their nightly check-in. These usually were things like reading a few chapters of a novel, tidying his quarters, or working out for a few hours. At night he would report on how he was feeling, how the tasks went and with images of his dinner. 

The nightly check-in usually ended with Weyoun sending her pictures of him in his collar that he would wear to bed. She would of course compliment him on how cute and handsome he looked in it. And as the week went on he grew more confident in his photos and started sending more risque pictures. He was clearly giving these photos more thought as he would pose himself and wear a little less each time. Petrina enjoyed them all the same, he was charming in the way soft spoken, slight men often are. In his messages he seemed especially excited for their in-person session at the end of the week.  
He came to her quarters right on time, rushing in as soon as she opened the door. Knees on the floor and eyes gazing up at her adoringly before the door finished closing. She smiled as she leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ve missed you.” The blush that warmed his face was so cute.

She moved to sit on the couch, “Come here Weyoun.” A pat to her knees.

He came over resting his head on her knees, eyes closing as she ran a hand through his hair, “Since this is gonna be more of a thing I got you a new collar.” Weyoun watched as she pulled out a purple collar with a silver tag from a bag on the floor he hadn’t noticed.

“You can keep the other one for when you’re by yourself but this one is for when you visit me.” Petrina pulled the purple leather through the clasp, the tag jingling lightly.

She trailed a hand down his cheek, “There’s my handsome man.” He nuzzled into her hand, “How is my gorgeous boy?” Wondering why he was still being so quiet.

“I’m alright now that I’m with you Madam.” He mumbled out, pressing into her hand even harder.

It was easy for her to pull him into her lap, “Do you wanna talk about it?” Her chin resting on top of his head so she breathed in the clean scent of his hair.

She just held him for a few minutes. His breathing deepening as he calmed, a hand tracing his spine. Once he was soothed she moved them into their routine.

They ate and had drinks. Weyoun was clearly feeling more comfortable with her since he was more willing to talk and eased into her much more fluidly than their first session. His blushing embarrassment whenever she complimented and praised him was just as cute but now he smiled a little with it and seemed to be growing in confidence.

When the bath section came Weyoun went through the routine of filling her bath without comment.

“Could I join you?” He asked after she had sank into the steaming tub.

“Of course.” She replied.

He left with a towel and returned a few minutes later with only it around his waist. A slight blush colored his shoulders.

For a few moments he stood next to the tub awkwardly, “Would you look away madam?” He asked hesitantly.

Petrina turned her head up towards the ceiling. The calm waves hitting her as he climbed in before resting his back against her front.

“Okay.” He said softly letting her know she could look.

His skin was cool and had a slight texture to it that made it clear it wasn’t human skin but wasn’t unpleasant. She wondered as they just basked in the heat for a few moments if being a clone and it being a fresh body had anything to do with it. Petrina wouldn’t say it was as soft as a babies skin but it was clear that this body hadn’t seen a lot of use yet.

Tracing a few fingers down his neck he leaned forward a hum escaping him briefly as he gave her more access to him. It was when she reached his shoulders that she noticed the bruises. They weren’t bad but were in distinct shapes. Some finger prints, a few looking like a bite that was mostly healed. It definitely explained some of the odd angles of the photos he’d send her. With a kiss to the back of his neck she hugged him from behind for a moment.

He leaned back into her chest, resting his head on her shoulder. His light purple eyes looked up at her for a moment before he looked away. She enjoyed when she got to wash his hair. It was thick and long on the sides. There was a smoothness to it that she was only found with his hair. He sighed as her fingers grazed his scalp, eyes closed, cracking open with a light smile as she rinsed his hair. When it was her turn they turned around so he could wash her hair. It went much the same as last time only she was planted between his skinny legs.

Weyoun got out of the bath first and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing a robe for Petrina. Like last time they dressed separately for bed before getting into bed. She wrapped him in her arms, his breath hitting her neck.

“Did you want to talk?” She started, “About how things have been?”

He didn’t respond immediately and she started to assume he wouldn’t say anything at all and ignore her till she just started to feel the edge of sleep, “It’s….been hard lately.”

“With work?” She asked her voice growing more husky as she closer to sleep.

She felt him nod, “Yes but not just that. I’m not used to being…...so…...bound to one space. It’s been difficult to stay calm in the face of it all.”

Petrina kissed his damp hair, “Don’t you get of station every now and then?”

“Yes but rarely without…...and even when I do it’s not for long.” Her fingers ran through the shorter hair on top of his head to the back of his neck.

“Have you spoken with the Founders about this?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t bother them with something as petty as this. Solid problems are best kept away from them.” Petrina sighed.

“Is there anything I can do?” She knew the answer but couldn’t help asking.

She felt him smile into her neck, “No but thank you for the offer.”

“I’m always here to listen if you need me to.” The back of her fingers were stroking along his spine.

“I appreciate that madam.” Was the last thing he had to say on the matter.  
The next morning came and he left at his usual time. She gave him a kiss on his way out which had given him the cutest blush. It seemed they had settled into a regular routine as the next week went the same as the last. But then the weekend came and went without a word.

Due to her current posting she wasn’t able to receive news as quickly as she would have on a Federation station. So the first sign that something was off was when she didn’t receive an update from Weyoun at their usual time on when the week started back up. Petrina had assumed he had to work through the weekend which is why she hadn’t heard from him. But since it had been several days with no word she checked the news feed which had finally reached about what had happened over the weekend and discovered that the station had been retaken by the Federation. Petrina wasn’t expecting to hear from Weyoun after than. She wasn’t sad per-say but he was one of her lest terrible in-person clients though his work life definitely put him as on the worst list overall. So when less than a few hours passed she saw that she had a message on her pad she was a little surprised.

‘You’re quite lucky.’ From Weyoun’s chat.

Unsure she typed ‘How so?’ Back.

‘Because if any of the officers were to find this it’d put you in quite an incriminating place.’

‘And who is this?’ Just please not be Dukat the last thing Petrina needs is him having a direct line to her.

‘Garak of course. I decided to do some snooping in Weyoun’s office for anything of use before Dax goes through it and happened to come across this pad.’ 

‘Well he told me there wasn’t gonna be any official business on the pad he was using.’ -P

‘There isn’t. At least nothing for the Dominion. Plenty about you and quite a lot of scandalous pictures of him. Honestly hadn’t pegged him for being into pet play. He always gave the repressed top impression to me.’ -G

‘Then this is just another stash of dirt that you can horde.’ -P

‘You do know me well. Aren’t you worried I’ll leak this and get you in hot water?’ -G

‘I could handle the scandal that’s mainly what my job is, scandalous. And besides you like me to much to do that without good reason or warning.’ -P

‘Don’t get too presumptuous now. I always took you for the level headed sort.’ -G

‘Then clearly you haven’t seen my client list. Level headed people don’t go associating with the people I do.’ -P

‘So back to being a Dominatrix full time then?’ -G

‘Yeah the normal kinda job just doesn’t suit me. Too lonely.’ -P

‘I wholey agree. Though relationships made through farce rarely make for healthy long term relationships.’ -G

‘Speaking from experience?’ -P

After a few moments, ‘Yes.’ -G

‘I’m glad you’re alive Garak.’ -P

‘It’s good to see you’re still kicking it as well Petrina. Try not to get anymore dangerous clients.’ -G

‘I will but I swear they keep finding me.’ -P

‘Just as I keep finding my way into dangerous ventures.’ -G

‘Seems we both haven’t learned when to stop.’ -P

‘I suppose. Only the future will tell where we end up.’ -G

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I'll wrap up this series on being a dominatrix for DS9's worst. I do have one more I will get to eventually just about her relationship with Vreenak.


End file.
